Walk In The Rain
by Kokkoro no Ookami
Summary: First time writing, please, I want honest opinions. SanzoAngst


Walk in the Rain

By: Kokkoro no Ookami

Warnings: 939 implications, chara-death, Sanzo angst and self-destruction, possibly suicide, and first attempt at angst. And yaoi. No like, no read.

K-kun: Hello and welcome to my first fanfic! I wrote it for a friend as a late Birthday present.

Sanzo: And to apologize for forgetting her birthday.--

K-kun: Don't…don't remind me !TT :sobs uncontrollably:

Sanzo:looks at crying mass of fan girl: What's **HER **problem? Missing someone's birthday can't be that traumatic?

Hakkai: Ah, the PS3 and Wii just came out. O;;

K-kun:WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Hakkai: See?

Sanzo: Oh. Just say the disclaimer. I'm going to get a smoke. :leaves:

Hakkai: Oh dear. O;;;;;

**Disclaimer:I do not own Saiyuki or Yoko Kannos song 'Walk in the Rain'…If I owned Saiyuki, well, Gojyo wouldn't be straight and Sanzo would get that stick up his ass replaced with something tan and fleshy. :evil wolf grin:**

LINE BREAK

_**I don't feel a thing**_

The rain, and the memories, neither would stop.

_**And I stopped remembering**_

And he couldn't stop them, no matter how much he drank.

_**The days are just like moments, turned to hours**_

From the death of Master, to leaving the temple in search of what was his, none of them would let him be.

_**Mother used to say, if you want you'll find the way, but mother never danced through fire showers**_

From when he met the sniveling monkey, to the rest of his entourage, those were somewhat happier times, liked he ever care to admit, not even now, after it all fell apart.

_**Walk in the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**I walk in the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**Is it rrriiiggghhhttt**_

_**Or is it wrong**_

_**Or is it here that I belong?**_

_**I don't hear sound, silent faces in the ground**_

Then he fell in love with the Saru, until nothing else mattered; he was deaf to the world.

_**Quiet screams, but I refuse to listen**_

Until his personal Shangri-la was disrupted, by the defeat of Gyumaoh, and the death of the one person that mattered, the one that called him 'The Sun'; _Goku_

**_If there is a Hell, I'm sure this is how it smells. This where we dream, we know we live it _(A/N: Gomen if that's wrong, I can never understand that part. ;;)**

Living in his own personal hell. Going further into his already self-destructive nature, even going so far as to whore himself out at every town on the way back to Chang-an.

_**Walk in the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**I walk in the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**Am I rrriiiggghhhttt**_

_**Or am I wrong**_

_**Or is it here that I belong?**_

Which comes to now, where he's left alone, the lower ranking monks are busy attending to their duties, and Hakkai and Gojyo? They're probably having a hell of a good time fucking each other senseless, Hakkai to escape his own memories during the rain, Gojyo because he found someone to love.

_**Walk in the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**In the rain**_

_**I walk in the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**In the rrraaaiiinnn**_

_**Why do IIIIIIIIIIII feel so alone?**_

And he knows he's alone now, no one to love and no one to love him in return, and he can't take much more, so he cocks the gun and aims at his temple

_**For some reason, I think, of hhhooommmeee**_

And he's home, with the ones that mattered most, and he's happy.

LINE BREAK

K-kun:stopped sobbing, finally: Well, what do you think?

Hakkai: Oo…Oh my.O;;;;;;;

Sanzo: WHAT…THE…FUCK!?

K-kun: Uh-oh! OO;;;; :tries to run but is grabbed by the collar:

Sanzo: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING:**THWACK:** I WOULD **NEVER** THINK OF THE BAKA SARU LIKE THAT:continues to beat K-kun:

K-kun: ITTTAAAIII! TT

Hakkai: O;;;;;;;;;;; Reviews are appreciated, Flames will be lightly roasted and basted in Sasu-sauce, and opinions on how to fix future works are quite welcome.

K-kun: DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME! ToT

Sanzo:GODDAMN MORON:**THWACK**:

Hakkai:OT;;;;;;;


End file.
